


Goody Basket

by Tzipporrah



Series: Mating Rituals of Incubi [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Martin becomes fixated on Amanda’s scent, and, well...it gets naughty.





	Goody Basket

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING IF READING IN PUBLIC! YOU WILL BLUSH!  
> Sorry this one is so short! I tried to find a way to flesh it out, but I couldn't think of a thing! Btw, I'm open to suggestions for this series!

Amanda was putting away the dishes Cross had washed, from lunch. They had been staying in a little duplex for about a month, because the man-funk scent of the van was beginning to really bother Beast, whose sense of smell (and ability to openly complain) was stronger than Amanda’s. It was a month to month lease, and they knew they’d leave eventually, but they were all enjoying having more privacy from each other for the time being.  
She felt a pair of big hands on her hips, suddenly, and a warm bearded face pressed into her neck.  
“Hmmm, hi there.” She said, leaning back against the broad chest.  
“Drummer, you smell so good.” Martin growled, his breath tickling her neck and ear.  
“Do I?,” she asked. “Body smell, or psychic energy smell?”  
“Second one,” he answered, pulling down the back of her collar, and kissing the skin there.   
“What does it smell like?”  
“Like Little Red Riding Hood.” He rumbled.   
“What?” she giggled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Like I could eat you all up.” He managed to drop his voice even deeper, rubbing her hip bones as he did.   
As the wave of arousal hit her, she felt Martin crumple against her, wrapping his arms around her waste and leaning into her shoulders for support. He buried his nose farther into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. She must have overpowered him with how much she wanted him. She’d have to remember that for future use. She grabbed his hands and slid them towards the waistband of her jeans, feeling the muscles in her abdomen spasm with a thrill as his calloused fingers brushed down them.  
“Let me show you what I’ve got for you.” She murmured.   
He stopped leaning against her, but rested his forehead against the back of her head, as he undid the fly, and slipped a hand between the fabric and her. He groaned, pressing his head harder against hers.   
“Do you like that?” she breathed, feeling more aroused by the minute.  
Martin nodded against her skull, then came forward, resting his chin on her shoulder and bringing his hand back out and up to his face. In her peripheral vision, she could see him extend the two fingers, then take a long lick of them with his tongue. It was Amanda’s turn to have buckling knees. She spun to face him, shucking her pants in the process, then hopped up onto the counter, promising herself she’d scrub the countertop with a Clorox wipe later. Martin’s eyes clouded as he gaped at her, half naked in the middle of the house, bare assed on the kitchen counter. And waiting for him to take what he’d been asking for. He brushed the backs of his hands across the tops of her legs, from knees to hips, then gently encouraged her to spread them apart. He stepped between them, leaned in for a kiss, then dropped to his knees. Amanda held onto his hair as she shook, squirmed, squeezed, and cried out in exaltation. From time to time, a flicker of blue light passed between them, indicating Martin feeding off her energy. She was glad he didn’t take it all, because she wanted to feel every bit of what he so skillfully did to her. He was grinning up at her from between her knees, when Cross and Vogel burst through the door, froze, then reversed. Amanda turned red as a beet, but when Martin started laughing, she couldn’t help but join him.


End file.
